


Self-Control

by Khoraz



Series: Training Days [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoraz/pseuds/Khoraz
Summary: You're waiting for him to come home. Dutifully and diligently: just how he wants you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story on these forums. I've been away for a long, long time and I'm trying to get back into writing again. 
> 
> This is also my first MysMes fic, and my first M/F story. I'm not sure I have the confidence to continue into more sex-stuff, but we'll see. If people want it, I'll do my best.
> 
> Lots of firsts here, so I hope you enjoy~

How long has it been? Minutes or hours, you can’t quite tell. Time has lost all of it’s meaning against the pitch black pressed against your eyes; the silken blindfold expertly fastened to ensure that no amount of movement would cause it to stir.

You never knew how powerful sensory deprivation could be until you met him. Your experience in the bedroom had been limited to silly little romps with old school friends where blindfolds and handcuffs were just a bit of fun. Careless, pointless and stupid. You’d known so little about the real wants that had been smouldering beneath your chest, but somehow he’d seen them instantly. Was it the way you always replied to him first over the messenger? Or the way your voice always seemed to drop to soft, low tones over the phone? Whatever the reason, you had been scouted and claimed the way only a businessman could.

Your feet ache. The bright red heels give very little in the way of support, and the length of time you’ve been made to stand has caused a burning pain to race along the backs of your ankles and calves. Your muscles quiver in the unnaturally prolonged position, but you crave every last moment of it. It reminds you that you are _his_ ; that you are there exactly as he wants you.

Safe and secure.

Your arms are stretched high above your head and tied with shining leather cuffs to the bars on top of the cage. The insides are cushioned so that your wrists don’t rub raw, but the long stretch has caused your fingers to become slightly numbed. Not completely though; he is very thorough in his preparations and left you a small touch pad to hold. A tap to the middle of the screen would have him abandon his meeting and return to you in an instant – sending something of an SOS to his cell. He’d never leave you alone.

Not that you’d ever had to press it yet. You shudder as a faint breeze wafts in through the nearby window, left open ever so slightly to keep the air fresh. The heels are the only thing that you’re wearing and goosebumps have formed over your pale skin. You’re marked already, and each one is worn with a sense of pride; each one scored during your intimate sessions. What will he do with you when he returns? Ideas chase their way around your mind and only serve to torment you more.

A low moan echoes between your lips as you let your tongue run across them, making them glisten in the light. There is a quaint little jingle from the bell attached to your collar, and the sound draws a small smile to your features.

 _Kitten_. It was always kitten. It had taken her a little while to get used to, and for the first few days you’d been unable to look Elizabeth 3rd in the eye. The things you and her Master did together were not to be heard by such delicate ears. Still, the embarrassment had quickly gone; he’d made sure of that.

_"You will not be ashamed by what you are. You are mine; this is a privilege and a pleasure. I will take care of your every need… What is there to be ashamed of?"_

He could chase away any negative feeling from you. You never needed to worry over anything now that you were with him. Sometimes your thoughts wandered to the other members and the party, but you were most assuredly his.

A sudden throb from between your trembling thighs catches your attention and you cry out, your hips bucking helplessly as the black toy inside you buzzes abruptly to life. It’s set to random intervals and intensities, seeming to start whenever you regain some control over your senses. You’ve been aching, dribbling dampness onto the floor beneath you for such a long time, but you’ll wait however long it takes.

He’ll punish you for not being able to hold yourself together. Proper manners are vital to him, and he will be unhappy that you found your own pleasure without him. But that’s alright; he knows you’re still learning, and you’re oh-so happy to learn.

You blink behind the blindfold, breathing hard and laboured as a distant sound reaches your ears. A car engine? Your heart beats faster, threatening to break out of your chest as you strain to listen. A door slams, then there’s silence for a few painstaking moments.

Maybe you misheard?

You groan as the toy once again shudders against your insides, rubbing every inch of you and driving you one again to the brink. It feels so good and this time it doesn’t seem to stop. You twist against your bonds, tipping your head back helplessly as you cry out towards the ceiling out of sheer desperation. There’s no holding back. Your muscles flex and twitch as you briefly lift your feet off the floor, curling in on yourself until gravity forces them back down.

The floor beneath you is positively glistening now, and your ragged breathing is loud against the backdrop of silence in the penthouse.

Then you hear a low, approving hum from slightly to your left – the direction of the door. Your breath catches in your throat and you turn blindly towards the sounds, lips parting to offer a desperate greeting. “Master Jumin…”

He doesn’t speak, but the soft _click-click_ of finely polished shoes on the floor tell you that he’s coming closer. The door to your pristine cage creaks open, then is swung shut once again. He’s so close you can almost feel him – you don’t need to see to know that he’s there, and you arch your head forward to try and seek him out.

A fingertip touches the tip of your nose and you still. It only takes the smallest contact to hush your reactions.

“Kitten… I was gone longer than expected, father insisted on bringing his latest female companion. I was forced to make idle conversation, but I am here now.” He never strictly apologises, but the explanation is more than enough. You know he wanted to be there sooner. “The colour red suits you. I was right to choose it…”

He’s more talking to himself as he takes a step back, his footsteps carrying him slowly around your trembling figure to properly view his most beloved thing. It is without warning that he suddenly reaches for the toy buried deep inside you, drawing it out to a chorus of moans that spill from you before you can silence them. More fluid drips to the floor, and another low hum echoes against your right ear.

“You couldn’t help yourself, hmm? We’ve made some progress, but you must learn more self-control,” the damp toy nudges your lips, “hold.” You swallow, then part your lips to welcome the slide of rubber against your tongue, holding the first few inches comfortably in your mouth. You taste yourself, and it only makes you hotter.

Lips brush against your ear and you whimper, the sound dissolving into a low groan of pain as the gentle touch turns harsh; teeth biting down against your ear lobe. Not enough to break the skin, but close.

“Let’s proceed with your lesson, Kitten. I’m sure your exhausted, but I expect perfection from you…”


End file.
